warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Smoketail88
Welcome! Thanks for coming to my talk page! Be sure to jot down your messages in a new section below! There are simple rules for my talk page: No swearing, fighting, etc. And please no spam, only talk about things related to the wiki and my characters here. Thank you! Hope you enjoy it here! Smoketail88 15:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Remember to sign your posts with four ~. Archived I have archived my talk page! If you have a message for me, please leave it on this screen. You can see old messages in the archive I have created! The link is down below! Welcome! Smoketail88 23:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *Smoketail's Den Links Smoketail, you don't need to add every article you make at the buttom of your articles you known. Only if they related to the character the most. Also, would you like to role play here? A new user wants to role play so I will create a clan for that in. You can be one of the characters if you want. Just make up one for the Clan and put them in the Members Section. Thank you. Aniju Aura 23:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Role Playing Calns I have made two Clans, IceClan and OceanClan, for role playing. There are many positions open. Just ask me which one you want if they are for Leader, Deputy or Medinice cat postions. If they are for Warrior Apprentice, Elder, Queen or kit, then just put your character in and we can start role playing.Aniju Aura 00:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can be Oceanstar. I add you in. You can be more that one cat in IceClan or OceanClan if you want. I am three, two in IceClan and one in OceanClan. You can make some cats for other people to be too if you like.Aniju Aura 05:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) New Role Play Clans Okay everyone! We have Role Playing Clan now. They are IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. There are many positions open. Just ask me which one you want if they are for Leader, Deputy or Medicine cat positions. If they are for Warrior Apprentice, Elder, Queen or Kit, then tall me or the leader of the Clan so we know you joined. Then you can put your character in the Clan, started an article and we can start role playing. Once we get some warriors going we can start having apprentice too.Aniju Aura 05:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am Sir Rock. That's my knight name if was was a knight. Aniju called me that at school. I'm new here but she told me about Wiki before and I help make meerkat clans before so I know a bit about wiki. Sir Rock 00:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I helped Aniju make FireClan and I named Crimsonstar. I don't think FireClan is for role playing but I joined MetalClan since my element is earth and metal is a part of earth. MetalClan sounds cool and I hope new people joined.Sir Rock 00:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Smoketail is cool. I am role plaing at Topazclaw and hopefully I wil get an apprentice when more people join. Sir Rock 01:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) You can created more warriors and leave them other for other users to have like how I made a few for ech clan and said (This cat is available). Also you can say description and gender is open.Aniju Aura 01:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It Rosepad a warrior or an apprentice? Also I think we should role play in the discuss section in an article. Sir Rock 06:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay but I am busy right not so I will later.Sir Rock 23:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Discussion So we will now do all the role playing in the Discussion located at the top of the page of each Clan page. That way the Clan page doesn't get too long.Aniju Aura 02:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Holly Wiki Can you take off BlazeClan at Holly Wiki. They took Aniju's characters Blazestar and Whitestar and her clan BlazeClan without asking. She is mad about this so can you replace the clan and characters with new ones and maybe make an article for the new clan so no one changes it back. Also they them no not user our characters and Clans, please.If you see any of our characters over there please remove them thank you. Sir Rock 00:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Role Play Centers Okay everyone, Sir Rock and I have notice that the Discuss Section doesn’t show up on the Side Bar after someone edits it. It was hard to know if someone had edited the Role Playing area. So we have now made Role Playing Centers, one for each Clan. We are going to officially role play on them from now on. There are the new Role Playing Centers, Marine Warriors, Blizzard Warriors, Metallic Warriors and Tropical Warriors. Have Fun at the new Role Playing Centers and they will show on the side bar so other uses know there is new edits.Aniju Aura 01:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Want to be Pearleye in MetalClan. She is a queen right now. She was a stay cat who just join and we need someoen to be her. Also do you know anyone who might want to join this wiki?Aniju Aura 05:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) We don't have a rollbacker person, no. But we may not really need one. It is a fan fiction site. Why do you want to be the rollback?Aniju Aura 10:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC)